Perry's Story
by cocoa85715
Summary: A nefarious scheme from Doofenshmirtz has the potential to turn deadly, and a mysterious character from Perry's past is caught in the crossfire. Complete, total fluff. PerryxOFC


**Okay, so this is a one-shot about Perry that one of my friends asked me to do on Deviantart. (By the way, my username on there is ChochoMariposa :D)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and the plot.**

**This is so...adorably disgusting O.O**

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_The little black kitten was shoved into the cage harshly, the door squeaking closed behind her. Amber eyes opened to the dim light of the cage, revealing a small, blue-furred platypus._

"_What's your name?" he asked in a small voice. _

"_The humans call me Kira." mewed the cat. _

"_Well, I have any humans yet. I don't have a name, according to them." He said, slight sadness tingeing his tone._

"_Why don't you just give yourself a name?" Kira meowed, trying to comfort her new friend._

"_Nah," said the unnamed platypus, "Humans tend to come up with…creative names." _

_And they both started laughing. From then on, they knew that they would be best friends._

(4 years later)

Perry trotted after Phineas, acting the role of mindless animal. Ferb was trailing a few paces behind him. The sound of light pawsteps coming from the alley across the street caused the intelligence to snap back into his eyes as he looked up, scanning for danger.

There was nothing but the shadows of the buildings on either side of it. Perry shrugged mentally and walked on. It must have been his imagination.

Too bad he didn't look for a second longer.

* * *

><p>Kira loped along the shadow of the building, preferring to stay out of sight from the humans as they walked past. A flash of blue caught her eyes, and she froze, staring.<p>

It was the platypus she met all those years ago, in the pet store. The one she never got the name of. Her best friend. Probably hearing the sound of her pawsteps echoing off the stone walls, he looked up, only to meet the empty shadows of the alley.

Kira opened her eyes again, and sighed in relief, mixed with disappointment. She wanted to speak with him, but she didn't want to bring old memories back. Besides, he looked happy with the two young boys who, she assumed, were his owners.

Suddenly, all the other cats in the alley got up and, as one, began moving toward the direction of downtown. Kira watched in confusion and suspicion. What was going on?

She followed the other felines quickly and quietly, a plan forming in her mind.

Perry slipped down the secret entrance, this one hidden in a panel in the fence. He slid through, going faster and faster, until he landed with a thump on the cool tile floor. He stood up and walked toward the huge monitor with his boss on it and sat down.

"Ah, Agent P. Great timing, we've just discovered that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought a supply of machine parts. We don't know what they are being used for yet, but we know it's for something evil! Investigate! Also, we have discovered that all the cats in the Tristate Area just disappeared." Perry quickly saluted and jumped into his hovership, speeding off with a sonic boom that scattered papers and desks in its wake.

* * *

><p>Kira screeched in surprise as she felt the earth disappear from beneath her paws. She was being picked up by a…robot, it seemed.<p>

"Hello. My name is Norm!" said the robot as he stuffed her into an empty cage, surrounded by other caged cats.

Her plan had failed utterly.

* * *

><p>Perry jumped through the open window, only to land in…a giant cage?<p>

"Ah, Perry the Platypus….so glad to see that you've fallen into my trap once more!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, closing the top of the cage with a bang. Perry rolled his eyes.

Did he not realize that the bars were far enough apart for him to go through them?

But, he stayed put, planning on escaping when Dr. Doofenshmirtz started going on and on about whatever plan he had made this time.

"You see, Perry the Platypus, the reason I caught all these cats goes back when I was disowned by my parents and raised by ocelots. The only thing I ever learned in that period of time was that cats were the most intelligent animals in the world, below apes and humans. And so, I have decided to create an army of super-intelligent cats to take over the Tristate Area! I have invented the Catnip-inator. It is a device that allowed me to attract all these cats here." said the mad scientist, throwing his hands out dramatically.

"Of course, I will have to upgrade their brains so they can go above the average human's thinking process. I'm not sure how this shall work out though; I'm not a brain surgeon. They might, in the worst case, die, or in the best case, become all-powerful beings of furriness." He said, smiling all the while. Perry's eyes widened; this was worse than animal abuse!

"Norm, choose our first experiment." He said with a wave of his hand. Norm went over to the wall of cages and chose one. One with a strangely familiar pair of amber eyes blinking out.

* * *

><p>Kira's eyes widened more and more at every word the strange man said to…Perry, as her old friend was called now.<p>

She now knew a few things about the grave situation she was in;

The strange man was obviously deranged. And not in the good way.

Perry was, apparently, a secret agent. As hard to believe as this was, he was her only hope at rescue.

The strange man was raised by ocelots. (Kira wasn't sure how this possible, but she _really_ didn't want to know.)

"Norm, choose our first experiment." The strange man said to the robot with a wave of his hand.

The gigantic robot strode over to where her cage was and picked it up. She hissed in protest as it slammed the cage carelessly onto the hard metal table.

The strange man opened the door of her cage and yanked her out. The man's hands felt cold and almost reptile-like, making her shudder as he placed her on the table.

* * *

><p>When Dr. Doofenshmirtz was busy placing the cat on the table, Perry strolled out between the bars of his cage and crept toward the hunched back of the scientist. When he was about to stab the needle that contained tranquilizer into the trembling cat's black pelt, Perry jumped up and kicked the back of his head. The man's unconscious body slumped to the floor.<p>

The cat jumped down from the table, skidding slightly on the tiles. "Th-thanks." She said, still slightly shaken from her near-death experience.

Perry nodded his reply, unable to speak from the shock. He knew that voice from somewhere. The black pelt….those amber eyes…that calm, soothing voice…

The recognition slammed into him like a wave of water.

Kira. His best friend; the girl he left behind.

Perry grabbed her around her midsection and jumped out the window, snapping open his paraglider. He was unable to speak; he was shocked to the core by this sudden realization. He landed in a grassy meadow, far away from the city.

Kira seemed slightly disappointed that he hadn't spoken to her yet. Feeling slightly bad for that sadness in her eyes, he simply leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Kira."

Her orange eyes widened in surprise. "You…recognize me?" she whispered back, hardly contained glee in her voice.

"Yes, of course I do." He replied, gazing deep into her eyes.

And, purely by instinct, he leaned forward a little more and pressed his mouth to hers.


End file.
